


Que haces tu aqui,Que hace ella aqui...

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crossover, Español | Spanish, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone





	1. Chapter 1

En el Palacio de la Nacion del fuego habia un alboroto entre familia...

No,No,No....Me niego a irme tanto tiempo y aun lugar tan alejado,Zuzu-Replicaba azula , teniendo un ataque de ira, lanzando bocanadas de fuego azul por todas partes.  
Es tu obligacion como miembro de la familia real y de la corte, aparte el Loto Blanco confia en ti una ex-criminal de guerra,ex-señor del fuego y ahora Princesa,consejera de guerra y maxima autoridad en los conflictos belicos de la Nacion del Fuego.  
No me convencen tus argumentos, ¡YO! en el polo sur? Ni loca! Lanzando una bola de fuego azul contra el trono de Zukko.  
Es tu deber real,Azula!!!!, Me niego ir a congelarme el trasero para enseñar fuego control a un adolescente!!!!  
Por que no vas tu, si ya lo has visto, aprte creo que extrañas a esa Maestra Agua!! Respondio la princesa con recelo hacia su hermano.  
Si ya fui y es una chica muy fuerte!!!, supongo que le temes a la competencia,tratando de intrigar a su hermana contesto Zukko.

Ya vere yo si es fuerte, o no, sera mi alumna y nadie dira como la voy a entrenar!!!No es como tu hija que encesita mimos para todo!! Grito Azula  
Si, los necesita y te va a extrañar bastante-Respondio Zukko en un suspiro.

El Loto Blanco te escoltara al polo sur, despues regresaran despues del entrenamiento del Avatar regresaran por ti, en caso de algun conflicto o situacion que no nos importe regresaras,dijo en modo de sermon Zukko.

Veo que no me queda de otra, aveces prefiero el manicomio al mundo real. Es mas pacifico y no hay tanto loco suelto,hermanito. Entonces si no hay mas que hablar, salgo para alla.Dijo azula de una manera apatica.

Cuidate mucho,todo lo que necesitas esta en el barco.Zukko  
Como sea,Zuzu. Azula

El loto Blanco estuvo al pendiente de la princesa durante todo el viaje, pero ella solo se limitaba a entrenar, comer y dormir. Cada dia bajaba mas la temperatura y lo unico que se veia era agua por todos lados. Finalmente empezaron a aparecer icebergs que daban el anuncio que pronto llegarian.

No muy lejos de ahi, una mano fuerte le quitaba las pieles de la cama al nuevo avatar.  
Levantate,Domilona tu nuevo maetsro llegara hoy y debes recibirlo,dijo una voz familiar.  
No, por eso abandone Ciudad Republica para dejar de levantarme temprano y tener obligaciones con gente que no conosco.  
Es Tu Deber!!!-Grito La Maestra y lider de la tribu agua,Katara  
Demonios Katara, eres peor que mi madre y eso que ella no esta por aca!!  
Vete a bañar y arreglar, no tardan, son muy puntuales los Maestros Fuego.

Un barco se detuvo en la tundra,tenia 2 banderas: El Loto Blanco y La Nación del Fuego.  
El Mayor de los ancianos se dirijio a la choza de katara, tocando la puerta bajo el paisaje blanco.  
Ya llegaron,pasen por favor dijo con alegria y emocion la maestra agua.

Un gusto en volverte a ver Katara, el Señor del Fuego se disculpa por no venir, pero no fue solicitado a peticion del Loto Blanco, katara hizo una mueca de desilusion.  
En su lugar vino el mejor y mas digno ejemplar del poder y la astucia de toda la Nacion del Fuego,la unica persona que podia con esta mision,la cara de katara cambio a miedo y desesperacion, ya sabia de quien se trataba.  
Le Presento a la Princesa Dragon: Azula!!!!!!! Quien iba entrando a la choza en compañia de los demas miembros de la orden, sacandose la capucha de un enorme abrigo negro con dorado.

Oh vaya, es bueno verte Maestra Campesina,Zuzu te manda saludos  
Que tal te fue en el manicomio, perdon en tu rehabilitacion,prin-ce-sa!!!  
Veo que ya se conocian dijo con calma el mas anciano del Loto Blanco, bueno es hora de que la princesa conosca a su alumna. Vamos dentro de la fortaleza.

En silencio salieron de la choza de katara para dirijirse mas alla de la tundra donse se levantaba lo que parecia un enorme castillo hecho de puro hielo y nieve. Entraron y el clima era menos recio, incluso se podia andar sin chamarra dentro. Tenian una pequeña fuente de agua caliente, bancos, habitaciones, las comodidades de un pequeño palacio y un espacio para entrenar cualquier disciplina.

En ese momento un remolino iba entrando y aparecio una chica en el centro. Vestia ropa tipica las tribu agua. De piel un tanto morena, cabello en cola de caballo color cafe con destellos dorados,enorme sonrisa y ojos azules. Un poco mas baja de estatura que la Princesa pero mas robusta.

hola!!! soy Korra!! y donde esta mi maestro mientras observaba la cara aflijida de Katara.  
Que? Acaso no vino, me ilusione en vano?!!  
Claro que si, aqui esta dijo el anciano que les acompañaba, mientras se abrian para dar paso al nuevo maestro.  
Vaya....Asi que tu eres el Nuevo Avatar!! Dijo una figura oscura abriendose paso.  
Ella es tu nueva maestra, el orgullo de toda la nacion del fuego y hermana del Señor del Fuego,Zukko anuncio katara.  
Soy La Princesa Dragon, asus servicios avatar, diciendolo con una voz con enorme sarcasmo.  
Tu, eres una maestra fuego? no lo pareces. dijo korra con burla.

Oh permiteme,dare una demostracion, disfrutenla! Arrojando su gruesa chamarra al aire, con una enorme velocidad corrio, dando varios giros en el aire, lanzando llamaradas de fuego en todas direcciones, pero bien calculadas, tomando la posicion del dragon de sus puños lanzo fuego azul, de sus pies fuego rojo y al final los envolvio en un torbellino de fuego.Callendo de pie al lado de Korra, Espero eso te aya dado una idea de con quien tratas,niña.

Eso fue estupendo, nunca vi fuego azul, ni sabia que existia.Con emocion en las palabras del avatar.  
Basta, me alagan tus palabras, soy la unica en el mundo que maneja el relampago y el fuego azul.

La orden del Loto BLanco se despidio de los presentes, para salir rumbo ala nacion del fuego, avisandole a Azula que sus cosas se encontraban en su habitacion dentro de la fortaleza,al igual que las de Korra.

El resto del dia, la maestra fuego se dedico a inspeccionar la fortaleza, despues de todo ya se encontraba ahi. El tiempo pasaba lento en ese fatídico lugar pensaba Azula. Todos los guardias y habitantes de aquel helado sitio, sabian que era la mujer mas cruel del mundo.

Con el paso de los dias, se empezo a hacer a la idea de permanecer enseñando a una boba adolescente, si estaba ahi deberia de ser lo mejor posible y tratar de mejorar en sus disciplinas.  
Ya ha pasado una semana y no te he visto con Korra-decia katara a azula,acaso no te obedece. No es eso,Mestra Agua, solo quiero ver hasta donde llega esta chiquilla insolente sin presentarse adecuadamente ante su Maestro.Refunfuño Azula.Debes de hacer algo replico katara.

Aun no amanecia y el frio habia empeorado  
Levantate Holgazana!!! Asi Piensas Dominar los elementos-Grito Azula mientras jalaba su manta y le daba una patada para sacar a Korra de la cama.  
Que pasa?-Aun es muy temprano,esta de noche!!!-contesto korra haciendo pucheros.

Te veo en 1 minuto alla afuera, si no llegas te partire con un relampago y me regresare ala nacion del fuego.  
En el minuto, frente ala princesa aparecio una figura encapuchada.  
Vaya que debil eres, puedes mantenerte caliente con tu aliento del fuego.  
Nose mucho acerca de tecnicas avanzadas de maestros fuego, recien me conecte con el mundo espiritual y pase por un momento muy oscuro.  
Tu que vas a saber de oscuridad,avatar.Dijo en tono grave su nueva maestra.  
En fin comenzemos, enciende una antorchas de un disparo y evaluare la calidad de estos. No fue lo que esperaba Korra por poco incendia toda la fortaleza ante la mirada de sopresa de su maestra.  
Como puede observar no soy lo mejor, solo utilizo fuego cuando es muy necesario. Con un golpe en la cabeza azula la regaño: El fuego es vida, no solo muerte!!!! Entiendelo!!!!  
Conmigo vas a dejar tu oscuridad, depresion o mal por cualquier muchacho o amigo,entendiste!!  
Es que tu no entiendes, te he de entender mas de lo que crees y de ahora en adelante hasta que no estes a mi altura me llamaras Maestra Dragon,Princesa o Sifu Azula. Entendiste cabeza hueca!!!  
Si, princesa azula.Por cierto se ve hermosa cuando se enoja.  
La risa de Azula se dejo escuchar en todo el polo sur, el avatar la habia hecho reir.

Los dias comenzaron a aligerarse, pasando rapidamente hasta volverse meses, la nieve se derretia lentamente y los brotes verdes comenzaba a salir.  
Sifu Azula, es un honor para mi estar bajo tus enseñanzas todo este tiempo y el que nos resta.  
Gracias,alumno.  
Desde hacia tiempo Korra, no habia regresado a Ciudad Republica, y de momento no tenia interes en volver. Sifu Azula, queria saber si le gustaria ir conmigo al Festival de Primavera dijo con alegria el avatar. Azula lo penso un momento y le respondio: Lo tomaremos como dia libre, pero mas te vale que te comportes,entendido.  
YEI!!!! Dijo Korra con una enorme sonrisa.

A muchos Kilometros de ahi, un barco se preparaba para salir al polo sur.  
Era Varrick con Zhu-Li y la Ceo de industrias Futuro. Con mi nuevo invento y el apoyo de Industrias Futuro, estaremos antes del anochecer en el polo sur para disfrutar del Festival de la Primavera y estoy seguro que no soy al unico que le emociona el viaje, verdad Srita Sato?. Oh a pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a Korra, se los apuesto no sabe que voy para alla sera una linda sorpresa.

Mientras tanto...Ya tengo lista a naga para irnos al festival, sera poco tiempo pues corre mas rapido que nadie,oh no te preocupes,Zuzu me mando una nueva motocicleta que la nacion del fuego esta desarrollando.  
Como...Osea que tambien sabes usar esas cosas? Dijo Korra asustada.  
Si, frecuentemente lo hacia con....mis amigas.  
El rostro de Korra se ensombrecio, pues tambien conocia alguien muy similar a Sifu Azula.  
Entonces, nos vamos en tu naga o en mi nuevo juguete?? Dijo con rectitud Azula. Vamos en tu nuevo juguete, korra queria comprobar si eran simples casualidades.

Subete y abrochate el cinturon por tu bien,si quieres usar casco adelante ,estan atras de ti.  
RRRRRRR!!!!!RRRRRR!!!!! un poderoso motor de aquella motocicleta roja con negro. La Princesa Azula manejaba excelente por no decir casi perfecto.  
En su mente korra pensaba: WOW!! es muy similar a Asami.....  
En ese instante la princesa salto un risco en vez de rodearlo, amortiguando un poco con los movimientos de la motocicleta y su fuego control.  
Es mejor que Asami penso Korra!. Se detuvo la motocicleta en medio de un paramo, aver avatar de aqui a donde? Korra vio el sol y le indico que siguiera adelante un par de kilometros y se veria el festival. Sifu azula se puso el casco y dio la señal de sujetarse bien.  
La motocicleta arranco a maxima velocidad, llegando en minutos al festival.  
Korra: No conocia esa parte,sifu azula  
Azula: Afortunado alumno y bien, que vamos a hacer aqui  
Korra: Divertirnos y comer algo, quiza encuentre algo para que no extrañes la nacion del fuego.

Estacionando la Motocicleta en un lugar seguro, ambas entraron al festival.

Se los dije...Llegamos y aun no es la puesta del sol, vallamos al festival  
Varrick,Asami y Zhu Li, se encaminaron al festival. En la entrada algo llamo la atencion de Asami y Zhu Li, una motocicleta pero como era posible,se veia fuerte pero ligera, con un diseño de ensamblaje sorprendente y un color de pintura poco conocido.

Asami: De quien sera?

Varrick: No lo se, pero seria interesante conocerle

Cerca de la comida, habia un puesto de la Nacion del Fuego, donde Azula pidio algo de comer: Filete Endemoniado y jugo de arandano.

Entre la multitud brillaban los enormes ojos esmeralda de asami sato, al encontrar el mar en los ojos de Korra.  
Korra: Que haces aqui?  
Asami: Vine de sorpresa (Abrazando a Korra)  
Varrick: Hola Korra, como has estado o mira comida de la Nacion del Fuego  
Zhu Li: un gusto como siempre! Sabes de quien es una motocicleta increible que esta afuera  
Korra: Este...Yo....Bueno.....

Asami: No me digas que es tuya?  
Korra: Mira....Yo  
Azula: No me vas a presentar a tus amigos,avatar  
Asami: Que hace ella aqui???? (Con la mirada clavada en Azula).  
Varrick: Es La Princesa Dragon!!!!!


	2. Poker Face

El festival de primavera, era para conmemorar la huida del frio y dar paso al calor en el polo sur. La gente se reunia, habia comida, plantas medicinales y el dia del solsticio aparecia un arcoiris cuando la punta mel mayor iceberg se derretia.

Ella es Sifu Azula, mi maestra de Fuego control, la envio el SEñor del Fuego ,Zukko a entrenarme, Respondio Korra.  
He escuchado mucho de usted su alteza,dijo Verrick inclinandose a besar la mano de la Princesa,es un placer estar ante la mujer mas poderosa del mundo.  
Ella...No es poderosa, ni tiene ningun titulo de nobleza, es un criminal de guerra,respondio Asami.

 

Azula: Vaya, el dinero no lo es todo, el poder es de quien lo hereda, no de quien lo compra! Alumno, es hora de irnos.  
Korra: Tan pronto?  
Azula: Si prefieres quedarte con ellos, lo entiendo.  
Korra: No, me regreso con ud.  
Asami: Vas a dejar que te lleve este criminal?  
Korra: No le hables asi, por favor es un gran maestro.

Azula comenzo a caminar lentamente rumbo a la salida, para tomar su motocicleta.El avatar iba detras de ella y detras iba Asami,Zhu Li y Varrick.  
Al llegar al lugar donde estaba la motocicleta, los 4 se quedaron atonitos al ver como Azula reparaba la su vehiculo para salir. Te vas a subir o no avatar?  
Princesa,princesa mañana nos permite hablar con ud acerca de su maravilla de 2 ruedas, Zhu Li anota todos los detalles.

El avatar se subio ala motocicleta, colocandose un casco y agarrandose fuertemente. Pasaron zumbando a una velocidad impresionante rumbo a la fortaleza de hielo.

Asami: WOW! Si que impone pero no me asusta  
Varrick: Celosa?  
Asami: De un criminal nunca!!!  
Varrick: El avatar esta con ella  
Asami: Es por entrenamiento, parte no es del tipo de Korra, al menos eso creo.

Zhu Li: Nos quedaremos, he hablado con la jefa katara y somos bienvenidos el tiempo necesario, solo desea saber si estamamos en la aldea o nos quedamos en la fortaleza con el avatar y la princesa.

Varrick/Asami: En la fortaleza!!!  
Zhu Li: Entonces en camino, aun que serria cuestio de seguir las huellas de la motocicleta de la princesa y avisarle a Katara.

El avatar y la maestra fuego llegaban a la Fortaleza, ire a guardar mi moto, nos vemos mas tarde,debes de pensar varias cosas, joven avatar.  
Corra se quedo pensativa y se dirijio al comedor, entre las prisas y las discuciones no habia comido nada y el estomago le rugia.  
Azula guardo su motocicleta y se dirijio a su habitacion a tomar un relajante baño caliente, lo que menos deseaba era tener tension por amigos de la niña que entrenaba. La ultima vez que discutio fue con TyLee provocando que se fuera a Kyoshi, con esas horribles muñecas pintadas. Estuvo cerca de una hora en el agua caliente, meditando un poco. Salio, se seco, tuvo que ponerse crema de coco y almendras en todo su cuerpo para evitar estragos en su piel, cepillo su largo cabello,se vistio. Casi era la hora de la cena, debia de asistir al comedor. En lo que llegaba la hora, se tiro en su cama a leer el arte de la guerra.

Toc-Toc  
Quien se atreve a molestarme grito azula, soy yo, korra. Es una falta de respeto interrumpir mi lectura asi,alumno.

Puedo entrar?replico korra. Si no tengo otra opcion entra!! contesto Azula.  
Korra: Te gusta mucho leer verdad, debes de ser muy inteligente,Sifu Azula  
Azula: Es parte del todo,el conocimiento nos separa.  
Korra:Vaya, me gustaria ser como tu  
Azula: NO te gustaria.  
Korra: Por que lo dices?  
Azula:No te bajan de un mounstro, de un criminal, te tachan de loca, cruel y fria.  
Korra: Pero tu no eres asi,al menos no conmigo (Acercandose mas a la princesa)  
Azula: Que lindo pensar, pero es la realidad. Por cierto tu oscuridad es esa chica de ojos verdes.  
Korra: Como lo supo?  
Azula: Intuicion, aparte tienes la misma mirada que tenia TyLee al verme  
Korra: hehehe!!! Quien? confiesa!!!  
Azula: Nadie, joven avatar (Un poco roja)  
Korra: Yo tenia razon, no eres tan mala, tienes corazon  
Azula: Callate (Amenazando con una bola de fuego rojo)  
Korra: Calmate, maestra.

LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA,KATARA ORDENA PRESENTARSE;TENEMOS INVITADOS.

Azula: Quien sera? Acaso Zuzu?  
Korra: Creo saber que son mis amigos  
Azula: Una interesante cena entonces, utiliza la diplomacia joven pupila.

Korra: Asi sera, Sifu Azula.

Las 2 chicas salieron de la habitacion de la princesa y se dirijieron al comedor, para su sopresa se encontraba iluminado y tenia mas comida que de costumbre.

Katara: Vamos a tener invitados, asi que demosles una claida bienvenida.

Varrick, Zhu Li y Asami Sato se unian en la enorme mesa de heuso de ballena,sentandose y saludando a todos los presentes. Los platillos eran variados para complacer los diferentes gustos de los asistentes

Katara: Buen Provecho a Todos.

La cena estuvo bastante callada, nadie comentaba ni decia nada salvo Katara y rara vez Zhu Li. Vamos a hacer sobremesa, alguien gusta un cafe antes de irnos a dormir.  
Varrick,Asami,Zhu Li si aceptaron con gusto, la princesa azula pidio solamente un vaso de leche y korra leche con galletas.  
Asi que esa hermosa moto es suya princesa Azula, dijo Varrick  
Si asi es, fue un regalo de mi hermano al estar aqui,respondio friamente la princesa.  
Asami: Manejas muy bien para ser princesa  
Azula: Es parte del entrenamiento militar de elite, no por ser un pasatiempos  
Asami: Militar?  
Azula: Si, nuestra educacion es militar asi como nuestra formacion moral  
Asami: Por eso eres asi?  
Azula: No es asunto tuyo.

Korra: Dejala en paz,Asami  
Asami: La sigues defendiendo?  
Korra: Es mi maestra  
Asami: Ella se puede defender sola  
Azula: Que descanzen! Yo me retiro, mañana hay que entrenar y espero que uds 2 se reconcilien  
Asami/Korra: QUEEEE???  
Varrick: Zhu Li, vamonos.  
Katara: Que pasen buenas noches

Todos se despidieron y solo quedaron la heredera sato y el avatar.Un silencio las rodeo.Korra recordo el consejo de su maestra, la diplomacia.

Asami: Asi que la Princesa es tu maestra?  
Korra: Si  
Asami: Es buena?  
Korra: Si  
Asami: Te ha entrenado bastastante bien,parece que te interesa  
Korra: JAJAJAJAJAJA...No  
Asami: Al menos ya ries, me gusta cuando ries  
Korra: Gracias  
Asami: Recuerdas la primera vez que vine al polo sur,que frio hacia y tuvimos que dormir juntas,como cada noche.  
Korra: Si  
Asami: Cuando seas tu, platicamos!  
Korra: Buenas Noches.

Asami se fue para su habitacion asignada por katara, en el camino vio que Korra entraba con una enorme sonrisa a una habitacion que no era la de ella. Sintio que la sangre le hervia y tenia ganas de cachetear al avatar.  
Maestra, Maestra la diplomacia funciono con Asami, me trate de controlar. Te lo dije alumno, ahora si me permites tengo sueño y quiero descansar. Te vere al amanecer, apaga la luz cuando salgas.

La heredera daba vueltas sobre la cama,Korra tendria algo que ver con Azula, le carcomia la idea. Asi que a hurtadillas se dirijio a la habitacion de la ojiazul. La escena la tranquilizo: Toda despatarrada y solo en short y playera estaba korra, durmiendo como siempre.Salio en silencio al pasillo para volver a su habitacion cuando una luz azul se aparecio frente a ella.   
Mi alumno tiene prohibidas las visitas,dijo azula en la oscuridad. Veras yo no queria, pero no, por que te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti,princesa. Me voy a dormir dijo Asami. Encerrandose en su habitacion.  
Azula se dirijio a la habitacion de Korra y encontro la misma escena tan caotica como el mismo avatar. Ya veo por que esa chica esta loca por ti, tienes algo especial Korra, aun que seas un desastre.

La Maestra fuego se retiro a su habitacion.


	3. Crawling

Estaba oscuro, pero no hacia mucho frio. Una figura esbelta se encontraba realizando flexiones con los dedos en medio del patio de entrenamiento.  
Buenos Dias,avatar-Dijo azula con un terrible seriedad  
Hola, Sifu Azula,-Dijo Korra con su boba sonrisa.  
Espero ayas descansado bien- Oh si bastante bien,tus entrenamientos me dejan exahusto!! Dijo Korra.

Azula: Muy bien vamos a empezar! A calentar holgazana! Te vas a poner a correr alrededor de la fortaleza.  
Korra: Demonios, maestra! Pense que serias mas buena conmigo  
Azula: No confundas que te de descanso a que te perdone el entrenamiento, ahora a correr, contare las vueltas....1...........2..........3..............4.............5..............6.........7  
Korra: Ya por favor no puedo mas!!!  
Azula: Te falta 3!!!!!

Los quejidos y los pasos de Korra , habian despertado ala heredera Sato, quien veia por la ventana el entrenamiento y los gritos que le daban al avatar. La heredera suspiro con nostalgia, tomo algo de ropa y se fue a tomar una rapida ducha. Saliendo se dirijio a donde estaban las 2 mujeres entrenando, sentandose en una pequeña banca de piedra y contemplando en silencio.

Azula: Levanta esas rodillas, ahora los talones!!!! Vamos, vamos  
Korra: Ya me canse!  
Azula: No me importa....Salta de frente, a tu derecha, a tu izquierda. Vamos eres muy lenta.  
Korra: UFFFFF!!! Tratando de rendir mas.  
Azula: Bien, vamos a estirar un poco. Quiero ver que toques tus pies con tu frente!!! (Asi, inclinandose y tocando sus pies con su frente)  
Korra: Que!! como puedes hacer eso? Acaso estuviste en un circo  
Azula: Que....no! (Mostrandose sonrojada de nuevo)Solo lo aprendi de alguien y no te interesa!  
Korra: De nuevo tus secretos sifu azula  
Asami veia como Korra sacaba de sus casillas a la Princesa Dragon ,y sonreia de la situacion.  
Azula: No te rias niña, te vi desde que esta holgazana no podia correr  
Asami: Lo siento no pude evitarlo, que alguien te sonrojara  
Azula: Asi como te sonrojas de noche???  
Korra: Que significa eso???  
Asami: Nada, korra obedece a tu maestra, ire a ver como va el desayuno y a buscar a varrick.  
Azula: Vamos a descansar y aver si tu noviecita dice que ya esta el desayuno, me comeria un dragon.  
Korra: Asami no es....mi novia (Suspirando y arrastrando los pies)  
Azula: No me importa, mientras no bajes tu desempeño, vamos al comedor.

Al entrar al comedor, ya estaba el desayuno listo. Katara, Varrick, Zhu Li,Asami ya estaban sentados disfrutando de un rico desayuno. Azula y Korra se sentaron juntas, Korra aun molestaba a su maestra con el tema del circo, y esta se ponia aun mas roja y el avatar reia. Asami sentia que le desgarraban la piel.No se podia concentrar al verlas juntas.  
Varrick: Que delicioso desayuno, comparable con los mejores restaurantes de Ciudad Republica  
Asami: No extrañas Ciudad Republica,Korra  
Korra: La verdad al principio si, despues me di cuenta que habia mas cosas (Volteando a ver a Azula)  
Varrick: Y ud hermosa princesa?  
Azula: Conosco toda ciudad republica, desde sus inicios, debilidades, fortalezas, su decadente policia dirijida por la Bandida Ciega, los problemas de contaminacion y su decadente tecnologia.  
Asami: Como te atreves a decir eso!!!  
Azula: Oh tu Ciudad no es competencia para mi Nacion.  
Asami: Tu no eres competencia para mi!!!! GRRRRRR  
Korra: Basta chicas :)  
Azula: Dile pupila que has mejorado en muchas cosas desde que estoy aqui.  
Katara: Azula tiene razon,korra ha mejorado mucho  
Asami: Es en serio si lo dice Katara  
Varrick: Entonces esa Motocicleta es suya  
Azula: Si, muestra de nuestra ingenieria mecanica  
Varrick: Me gustaria que me la mostrara  
Azula: Quiza, despues del entrenamiento del avatar.  
Varrick: Zhu Li, anota la cita con la princesa y vamos a explorar.  
Zhu Li: Si, vamonos

Despues del desayuno, se despidieron cada quien .Katara tendria clases de curacion con las mujeres de la aldea,Varrick y Zhu Li irian a explorar.Azula y Korra deben de seguir entrenando. Asami se quedo contemplando un vaso de agua.

Asami: Zhu Li....Anota en la agenda que esta noche desafio a la Princesa Azula a una carrera en Motocicleta, al salir la luna!!  
Zhu Li: enserio, srita sato?  
Asami: Si!!!!  
Asami corrio al patio de entrenamiento para alcanzar a la maestra fuego.  
Asami: Hey Dragon, te reto esta noche, una carrera en motocicleta!!! En cuanto salga la luna  
Azula: Debes de estar bromeando  
Korra: No, Asami!!!  
Asami: No es asunto tuyo, avatar!!  
Korra: No lo agas,ella es muy buena  
Asami: Ya lo veremos, aceptas o no!!! Tienes miedo de perder.  
Azula: Es un hecho Srita Sato!! Si gano me daras la mitad de tu compañia y la llevare a la nacion del Fuego!!  
Asami: De acuerdo, pero si yo gano, olvidaras lo de anoche y dejaras de entrenar a Korra  
Azula: Tanto te importa el avatar? Que te parece si aparte apostamos una cita con ella.  
Asami: Quee!!!! De acuerdo  
Azula: Te vere al aparecer la luna en 90º  
Asami: Perfecto

Avatar en guardia, veremos que tambien puedes salvarte de mis ataque.Lanzando puñetazos para atacar a Korra, el avatar solo corria pero no contraatacaba. Defiendete Holgazana. Un par de patadas a la cara del avatar y un golpe en el abdomen.Le derribaron. No puedo creer que te gane sin usar fuego control, avatar. Estoy decepcionada de ti.  
Disculpame Sifu Azula, pero no dejo de pensar en el reto de Asami. Azula guardo silencio un minuto para responder: Le importas mucho, pero las 2 son muy tercas para aceptarlo. A mi orgullo me llevo a perder a TyLee y ..... Sabes que olvidalo.

Korra con una sonrisa picara le dijo: TyLee, quien es he??? Es un chico, tu prometido,acaso?  
Guarda silencio, lanzando un rayo azul al pecho del avatar, agilmente contestado por una rafaga de fuego.  
Azula: Ya es un progreso!  
Korra: Gracias.

Azula: Debo de prepararme para la carrera, nos vemos en cuanto salga la luna.

Azula se fue a su habitacion, estando a solas coloco varias velas e inciensos que usaba antes de la batalla, las habia traido de la Nacion del Fuego, esperando que pasara algo interesante. En Posicion del Loto y con su uniforme de guerra, estaba en silencio,haciendo que las llamas de las velas subieran y bajaran, se apagaran y luego se volvian encender.

Korra se dirijio a la habitacion de Asami...Toc-Toc  
Adelante,pasa Korra.  
Como supiste que era, yo? JEJEJE sonrio Asami, conozco tu caminar. Pero Pasa, estas en tu casa, bueno en realidad si lo es.  
Korra: Por que retaste a Sifu Azula?  
Asami: Siempre tienes que meterla?  
Korra: Temo que te vayas a hacer daño o peor aun  
Asami: Te preocupas por mi,que linda  
Korra: Siempre, por eso te digo que decistas de este encuentro,sabes quien es ella.  
Asami: Si pero no le tengo miedo!!! Y no creo que tu la estes defendiendo  
Korra: No la defiendo, pero temo que te pase algo, piensalo.(Dando un beso en la mejilla a Sato).Me voy te vere afuera en unos instantes mas, cuidate.  
Asami: Gracias Korra (Una fuerza dominante callo sobre la heredera, no perderia ante una criminal de guerra)

La luna se encontraba en 90º, Varrick esperaba con Zhu Li, cuidando una motocicleta color plata con azul, con el logo de Industrias Futuro, un asiento de piel negro, faros nocturnos, salpicaderas y un casco plateado con el apellido SATO grabado en la parte de atras. La heredera se iba presentando, con una chamarra de piel y unos pantalones del mismo estilo.  
Asami: Estoy Lista  
Varrick: Esperamos lo mejor, eres una gran corredora

En ese instante una figura aparecia caminando, era Korra, pero venia sola.  
Asami: Donde esta?  
Korra: No lo se!! Pense que ya estaba lista.

Mas alla de la cerca se veia una sombra empujando algo, era la Princesa que venia rodando su espectacular motocicleta.Un casco negro con la insignia d ela nacion del fuego en color rojo brillante. Vestia un uniforme de guerra.

Azula: Lista?  
Varrick: Es ligera que la puedes empujar?  
Azula: Trata tu mismo, coltando la motocicleta en sus brazos, este cayo con la moto.  
Varrick: Es muy pesada, pense que era ligera, como es posible que puedas tu sola con ella.  
Azula: Entrenamiento, no pasatiempo  
Asami: Presumida.

Varrick: Suban a sus motocicletas, chicas. Coloquense sus cascos y protecciones necesarios. El camino esta abanderillado,el avatar, zhu li y yo, iremos cerca de uds para verlas y nos adelantaremos para verlas en la meta, son cerca de 25km, entre rocas, caminos abiertos y algo de hielo duero y nieve.

Azula: Muy bien (Subiendose a su moto y colocandose el casco)  
Asami: Nos vemos en la meta(Con el casco puesto)  
Zhu Li: EN SUS MARCAS......LISTAS.............FUERA.....

La motocicleta de Sato salio a una gran velocidad, mientras azula contemplaba el cielo, dadole unos metros de ventaja.Soltando el acelerador se dirijio detras de la heredera. Apesar de la ventaja Azula la pudo alcanzar, a lo que asami palidecio, nunca nadie le habia ganado o almenos la habia alcanzado. Azula volteo a verla y le saludo y acelero mas. Esto enfurecio a Sato quien puso maxima velocidad en su vehiculo.

En el 1/4 de camino Korra se preguntaba si las 2 chicas estarian bien. no te preocupes avatar, las dos son muy capaces y nosotros las esperaremos en la meta, si es que ellas no nos ganan primero. Asi que vamos mas deprisa.

Azula salto un alto y peligroso risco, riendose. Asami la observo y tambien lo hizo, por poco se autodestruye pero no dejaria que la vencieran. En un valle plano asami tomo la delantera burlandose descaradamente de la princesa, habian recorrido ya 18 kilometros, solo quedaban un par de curvas y la zona con hielo y nieve. Asami seguia a la delantera, confiándose no supo que para entrar a la ultima zona habia una curva muy cerrada donde su motocicleta derrapo, lanzando su moto lejos y su cuerpo entre unas rocas y nieve. Azula brinco rumbo a la meta, pero se le hizo extremadamente sencillo no ver ala chica sato. Así que cerca de la meta dio la media vuelta para buscarla, regresandose. 

Azula: Maldita sea, debo de encontrar ala chica del avatar!!! Hay mucho en juego (Pensando en su puesto en la corte de la nacion del fuego).  
Recorrio varios kilometros hasta llegar al lugar donde la adelanto. Se bajo de la motocicleta apagandola y dejando el casco. Caminando entre las rocas, la nieve y un desfiladero. Alo lejos vio la moto volcada, parecia un derrapon. Maldita sea espero no sea demasiado tarde se dijo asi misma Azula. Encendiendo una llama de fuego amarillo se dio ala tarea de buscar el cuerpo de Asami.

Azula: Sato!!!!! donde estas? Me puedes oir? Sato!!!! (caminado mas y mas)Acercandose a una pequeña cueva, apago su llama y se quedo en silencio. quien anda ahi, al no recibir respuesta encendio fuego azul y vio el cuerpo mal trecho de la heredera sato.

Azula: Estas bien,respondeme!!!!

Asami: Tengo...frio....no siento mis brazos y piernas  
Azula: Tienes hipotermia, les daba a mis hombres en estas zonas, y si no se atiende atiempo se amputan las extremidades o mueren.  
Asami: N.......O....... (Intentando sujetar el cuello de azula)Ayudame....

Azula: Espero no arrepentirme de esto y que sea solo por salvar tu vida (Empezando a hacer respiraciones profundas y lentas,comenzo a a frotar sus manos y lentamente se quito la armadura, quedandose en ropa interior)  
Asami: Que haces?  
Azula: Shhhhh...voy a salvar tu vida y pobre de ti que le digas algo al avatar o mejor aun imagina que soy ella  
Asami: KORRA!!

La princesa dragon comenzo a desvestir a la heredera sato de manera parcial.Acercandose a a ella con su hirviente cuerpo, tomandola entre sus brazos y piernas.  
Esto me lo enseño mi tio Iroh, no importa seas hombre o mujer debes de salvar la vida de los que estan a cargo.

Asami: Korra se siente tambien(En su delirio provocado por los golpes y el frio)  
Azula: No soy el avatar, ya callate!!!  
Al pasar unos minutos,asami se habia recuperado y comenzo a moverse alrededor de las extremidades de Azula. Espera que haces? Dijo atonita la hija de Ozai. Solo correspondo lo que haces por mi, comenzando a acariciar el duro cuerpo de la maestra fuego. Tu piel es fria, pero tu agarre caliente y poderoso.Disculapme todo lo que te dije antes, tenia celos.

En ese instante un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Azula, en su nacion no estaba bien visto eso y militarmente era reprobable.Lentamente se safo de ese agarre y se comenzo a vestir y le paso la ropa la heredera Sato.

Azula: Vistete, el avatar debe de estar preocupado  
Asami: Ya voy

Listas las 2 salieron de la pequeña cueva , azula movio la motocicleta azul y se la entrego a Sato, corre y gana la carrera yo aun tengo que caminar por la mia con suerte te alcanzo, asami solo asintio con la cabeza y monto su vehiculo, azula camino al suyo y emprendio la retirada.

Varrick: Alla se ven y es reñida la carrera

Asami venia a la delantera a toda marcha, seguida de la potente maquina de Azula. Por unos instantes sato llego a la meta. Despues azula quien todavia dio una vuelta completa para dejar su moto acomodada para arrancar de camino a la fortaleza.

Korra: No te sientas mal azula

Azula: Eso deberias de preguntarle a Sato  
Asami: fue un honor y reconosco que Azula es la mejor de todo el mundo  
Korra: Genial  
Asami: Me puedo arrastrar a tus pies y reconcoer que ganaste  
Azula: Tonterias,Sato.  
Korra: Todos, Felices Volvamos a la fortaleza hay que celebrar

Varrick: Si traje un vino delicioso

Azula: Yo no acostumbro a beber

Asami: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.....Puedes hacer de todo menos beber

Azula: Si asi es!!  
Korra:Es verdad Sifu,nunca te he visto en los meses que llevas aqui.Haslo por mi  
Azula: esta bien (si supieras que he hecho por ti me matarias en estado avatar)  
Asami: Deberias de hacerlo mas seguido! (Haciendo alusion al evento en la cueva)  
Azula: Los veo alla, Sato llevate al avatar, Varrick se va con Zhu Li

 

Arrancando a toda velocidad en esa impresionante motocicleta, se perdio la Princesa Dragon, rumbo a la fortaleza de hielo.


	4. One more time

La Princesa Dragon llego en minutos a la fortaleza de hielo, llendo a estacionar su motocicleta y sacando su casco. Pensaba en que habia traicionado a su pupila al entrar en calor con su "algo" pero tambien sabia que si no lo hacia aquella chica podia morir de frio.

Pudo mas su razonamiento, pues a ella nunca le habian interesado las chicas ni los chicos para involucrarse sentimental y menos sexualmente, solo habia existido una excepcion pero por un error. Pero era larga historia y lo sobrellevaba como todo un guerrero: Entrenando y meditando, era muy dificil que ella se dejara llevar por emociones o sentimientos en los cual no hubiera poder o guerra.

Entro a su habitacion y se tumbo boca arriba, donde el sueño le comenzo a envolver. Un guerrero Kyoshi parado frente a ella llamandola por su nombre...

Toc-Toc  
La cena esta lista y la estan esperando, su majestad!  
Enseguida voy, dijo la princesa.

Fue al baño, se lavo la cara,se peino y se puso un poco de escencia de lavanda.

Llego al sencillo comedor, donde se servia el desayuno, comida y por ende la cena. 

Korra: Le pedi a Katara que cocinara algo para que no extrañes tu hogar, todo es carne y picante y varrick trajo un vino que es de aquellos lados.  
Varrick: EL mejor me han dicho!  
Azula: Asi? Veamos (Tomando la botella entre sus manos,se la arrojo a Varrick)  
Te han tomado el pelo, eso se lo dan a los animales, ni la clase baja lo bebe. Acaso no conocen la Nacion del Fuego (Mientras salia humo de sus orificios nasales)  
Asami: No nos has invitado, cierto?  
Korra: Cierto, solo tenemos un amigo que es maestro fuego y su hermano maestro tierra, su madre era de la nacion del fuego y su padre del reino tierra.  
Azula: Trato de imaginar que fue alguna desertora o alguien de las colonias.  
Azula: Bueno Zuzu y sus normas extrañas. Mi abuelo,mi padre y todos antes de ellos no permitian esas uniones, son deshonrosas. Mirate tu avatar, tu padre es del polo norte, tu madre del sur, siguen sus tradiciones y costumbres.  
Korra: Tienes razon en eso, sifu,las tradiciones se deben honrar!!  
Varrick: Muy bien, vamos a comer, luego discutimos la politica

La comida fue deliciosa un poco condimentada pero excelente. Abandonaron el comedor para dirigirse a una pequeña sala,con unas sillas y unos sillones.

Asami: Vamos a brindar  
VArrick/Zhu Li/Korra: SI  
Azula........

Asami: Por La Princesa Azula  
Korra: Que?  
Varrick/Zhu Li: Si  
Todos: Salud por la Princesa de la Nacion del Fuego  
Azula:...........Gracias...... (Bebiendo una copa con agua)  
Korra: Sifu, dijiste que beberias aun que sea un poco  
Azula: Alumno, no puedo no esta permitido en el protocolo real.  
Asami: Vamos o no puedes con un poco mientras arqueaba las cejas  
Azula: no suelo ser tan flexible, solo un poco y me ire a dormir,(Tomando la copa de licor se la bebio) Bien me marcho  
Asami: BUUUUU!  
Korra: Si BUUUUU!!  
Azula: Mañana nos vemos antes del amanecer avatar y sera mejor que arregles tus pensamientos. (Korra se puso roja, al saber que sus pensamientos eran tan visibles)

La princesa se fue a su habitacion, lentamente se empezo a kitar la armadura, habia salido a correr en la motocicleta con ella. Entre al baño, se puso su bata de dormir, pues su costumbre era dormir desnuda para relajar sus musculos.  
Lentamente sus ojos se quedaron cerrados a pesar de ser temprano para muchos.

Asami: Que amargada es la princesa  
Korra: Vamos, es su tipo de vida  
Asami: Te ha enseñado cosas buenas?  
Varrick: Si que tan buenas  
Zhu Li: Si, cuentanos  
Korra: Los voy a decepcionar pero no mucho, se que sabe usar el fuego azul,relampagos,el aliento de fuego,elevar su temperatura corporal pero dice que aun soy un poco indisciplinada para eso.  
Asami: Que malo,deberias de esforzarte mas  
Korra: Si lo ago, deberias de entrenar un solo dia con ella para que veas!!  
Asami: Tal vez lo aga  
Varrick: Chicas, chicas, relajense y vamos a jugar POKER!!! Zhu Li!!! Las cartas.  
Zhu Li: Aqui estan!!! (sobre una mesita)

Los minutos, se volvieron horas.....La Botella casi se terminaba. Apenas iba a dar 1am. Asami se disculpo para ir al baño e investigar un poco por ahi, pero antes se quito sus botas y las dejo a un lado de las de korra, con el pretexto de estar mas comodas.   
Camino hasta el baño y sabia que cercas de ahi estaba la habitacion de korra y de Azula,asi que lentamente abrio la puerta de la habitacion de la princesa, era facil con su habilidad como ingeniero. La encontro dormida,algo destapada,esa era su oportunidad.  
En la sala...  
Korra: Ya se tardo mucho Asami,voy a buscarla  
Zhu Li: Tomate tu tiempo, mientras besaba a Varrick

El avatar vio entre abierta la puerta de la habitacion de su maestra, que raro ella nunca hace eso. Algo debe de estar pasando, penso korra y se acerco cautelosamente. Abriendo la puerta con un poco de aire control, vio a Asami Acercandose a Azula, en ese momento como reloj la princesa se paro el borde de la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Asami se quedo helada, rapidamente korra tomo a la heredera por la cintura, tapandole la boca, sosteniedose con aire control en una esquina de la recamara. Azula aun con los ojos cerrados se dirijio al baño, con la bata entra abierta.

Korra: Que demonios haces aqui!!!  
Asami: Nada  
Korra: Mas vale salir de aqui y nos destrozara  
Asami: Tienes razon (Recordando la ferocidad de la princesa)  
Korra: Pero....Como, no tarda en volver, puede escuchar nuestros pasos y respiracion

Azula entraba de nueva cuenta a su recamara, bostezando y con la bata desabrochada, dejando ver parte de sus piernas, abdomen y pechos.  
Korra: Sifu...Azula  
Asami: mira eso

Las 2 chicas calleron como en un hechizo tan denso y fuerte que estaban babeando.

Azula arrojo la bata al suelo para quedarse dormida boca arriba.En su espalda habia una inscripcion a manera de tatuaje, pero llamaban mas esas nalgas que se veian duras y blancas como el hielo puro.

Korra: No debemos de hacer esto vamonos  
Asami: Si

Con destreza y usando aire control, salieron por un pequeño espacio en la ventana.  
Saliendo con el corazon en la mano,las chicas se fueron ala sala, donde ya no estaban Varrick ni Zhu Li.

Korra: Asa  
Asami: Kor

Las 2 hablaban al mismo tiempo y se veian muy sonrojadas.  
Korra: Sifu, no debe de enterarse nunca que la vimos  
Asami: Desnuda, completamente.

Korra: Si,provocariamos una nueva guerra!!  
Asami: Si pero valdria la pena hacerlo una vez mas  
KoRRA: Tu Crees?

Lentamente Asami envolvio en sus brazos a Korra, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Asami: Estas muy bajita  
Korra: Guarda silencio.

En la habitacion de la princesa dragon, esta se daba la vuelta murmurando: Espero estas 2 hagan las paces.


End file.
